


Downfall of an Elder God

by Cooper_City



Category: Cthulhu Mythos - H. P. Lovecraft, Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-09
Updated: 2019-09-09
Packaged: 2020-10-12 23:10:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20572472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cooper_City/pseuds/Cooper_City
Summary: A vignette.  Cthulhu runs into a small yellow obstacle as he tries to destroy yet another world.





	Downfall of an Elder God

The Old One found, to his surprise and consternation, that he could not defeat the small creature. With the rest of its world ravaged, with its companions dead or incapacitated, the small yellow rodent remained defiant. Sparks of energy flashed across the red circles of its cheeks as it breathed heavy breath after heavy breath. It was tired.

But, Cthulhu realized, he was as well.

This wasn't the most powerful creature Cthulhu had ever faced. Its blows stung, but were more annoyance than injury. And it was fast. It had managed to dodge and avoid the harshest of the Elder God's assaults. Still, speed like this was similarly not unfamiliar. But Cthulhu was only beginning to realize that this creature's greatest strength lay in its charisma.

Because deep in the inky pit where normal creatures kept their conscience, a new thought entered Cthulhu's mind: "Maybe I should spare this one."

The yellow rat leapt up, jumping from crumbling rock to crumbling rock, gripping briefly onto a cliff face before launching itself even higher. Finally, it turned and jumped at the great monster before it and let loose another thunderbolt.

Cthulhu could not help but admire the creature's persistence. It landed on his finger, scrambled its way up his wrist and forearm. No, Cthulhu could not destroy this fascinating being.

The voice inside him grew, displacing cosmic miasma with something else. Something far more dangerous.

Spare the creature? Cthulhu questioned himself. How ridiculous. He should not spare the parasite crawling upon his body. He couldn't spare the creature. He had to submit to it.

The yellow ball of persistence jumped from arm to tentacle, climbing up the Old One's face.

"I am tired," the thought echoed within Cthulhu's great body. "I am tired, and this mortal being yet persists. I wonder what it likes. I wonder what its name is."

In that moment, it was scurrying across Cthulhu's face, over his eyes, scrambling to reach the highest point it could: the top of his great domed head. And as if to answer the Elder God's question, it cried out with an energy that pierced the clouds, the very heavens, and drew down every scrap of ambient electricity left in the skies. "Pi-ka-CHU!"

The world flashed white. The Elder God could feel himself moving, but it wasn't a physical movement. It was as though his consciousness was moving independent of his corporeal form.

When he moved again, it was not of his accord. His eyes opened on their own, and Cthulhu found himself looking at the world from a much smaller perspective.

"Pika-pi." The panicked words came unbidden from Cthulhu's mouth. They were the words of that creature, but with their expression, Cthulhu found he felt panic as well. Where was everybody?

"Piiii-ka!" The sound was muffled this time. Cthulhu's eyes refocused downward, at the yellow tentacles slowly growing from his new face.

"Piiii-piiii--" eyes closed in the effort of speaking, an infinitesimal act of meditation, but one that allowed the two spirits inhabiting the one body to reconcile with one another. A link, now unseverable, combining two minds into one.

The eyes re-opened. The tentacles had finished their growth. And this new being let its name be known in a low growl that did not quite come from its mouth. "Pikacthulhu."

And thus a new age was born.


End file.
